Une dernière attache
by Venalosia Zea'rel
Summary: Quoi comment ça mon titre est pourri ? Mais non. C'est en gros un délire sur un rp magnifique que j'ai fait hier. Y a rien à chercher, rien à comprendre. Juste des trucs inutiles à regretter. ET NON DESOLE JE DIRAIS JAMAIS L ENDUREUR. Aucun rapport.


Ok, bon, je dois dire ... J'avais envie d'écrire ce matin, donc j'ai écrit. Voilà. C'est un écho d'un rp que j'ai eu sur MSPARP hier, qui était tout simplement gahauaeueeheuehaaaa, oui ça se dit, et qui m'a total inspiré. Et parce que je voulais écrit du Sufferer/Dualscar. ET QUE LE PREMIER QUI SE RAMMENE ET DIT L ENDURER JE LE TUE. pour peindre sur mes murs avec son sang. NON JE VAIS BIEN.  
Bref, enjoy. Ca n'a pas de sens, c'est bourré de fautes et je dois partir dans trois minutes.

* * *

Là où tout commence et tout s'achève, deux ombres se rencontrent. Là où le temps n'a plus de prise, là où les raisons du coeur sont inconnues, les deux ombres s'affrontent. Là où le sang versé annihile tout l'espoir un jour donné...  
Les deux ombres se montrent.  
Deux silhouettes de pure noirceur, qui se détachent sur un fond de lumière grisâtre. Comme un jour qui refuse de se lever, avec le soleil qui perce derrière les nuages. Et Tu es l'une de ces ombres. Une à gauche, une à droite. Tu restes du coté maudit. Tu l'as toujours été, depuis ce fameux jour, pourquoi donc changer ?  
Une silhouette altière, athlétique tu te plais à dire. Pour mieux te battre ... Ou pour mieux t'enfuir ? Une cape violacée qui pend derrière toi. Un plastron d'ébène, un pantalon à rayures. Tu avais toujours trouvé ça classe, les rayures. Les autres continueront à dire dans ton dos que c'est ridicule. Quelques bijoux d'or étincelants, soleils au milieu de la nuit sans corps que tu es devenu, ornent tes poignets et ton cou.  
Et dans ta main, une broche d'argent, tâchée de sang.

Tu n'oses pas parler, n'ose pas t'avancer. Tu as vécu assez longtemps dans ces illusions pour savoir que si tu ouvres les yeux maintenant, peut-être que l'apparition devant toi ne sera qu'une idée de ton esprit, une autre saloperie provoquée par les remords. Un autre instant où tu te sentiras ridicule d'avoir voulu espérer te racheter. L'espoir ... Ce n'est rien, strictement rien, si ce n'est un mot qui détruit tout ce à quoi on l'accole. Rien si ce n'est ce qui a détruit à jamais ta confiance en toi.  
Rien, si ce n'est ce que tu ressentais autrefois.

Et pourtant, dans l'ombre, juste en face de toi, la silhouette se meut. Encore enveloppée du brouillard vaporeux et dégueulasse des ténèbres, tu la reconnais sans mal. Ton cœur manque un battement. Même si il ne bat plus depuis longtemps. Excitation ou peur ? N'étais-tu pas sans l'un et sans l'autre ? Oui, tu l'étais. Mais la mort a repris les droits sur tes émotions comme sur toi. Les livres d'histoire se souviendront éternellement de ce que tu as fait. Ils l'ont marqués entre leurs pages avant qu'on les referme, de cette encre violacée qui, à défaut d'être ton sang, est bel et bien de la même teinte flamboyante.  
Comme flamboient tes yeux maintenant.

Là où tout a commencé pour toi, tu te demandes quand ça s'achèvera. L'homme, ou plutôt le troll, en face de toi sourit à travers les ombres. Il sourit et tu entends ses mots. Mais tu ne les comprends pas. Tu entends son rire, sa voix. Mais tu n'y piges que dalle. En même temps, si un jour tu avais su le comprendre, on l'aurait appris d'une quelconque manière. Il se rapproche à chaque pas. Toi, pétrifié, tu ne bougeras pas.  
Le monde s'écroulerait que tu ne bougerais pas. Enfin près de lui. Enfin près de toi. Tes derniers instants ont bousillé ton corps, ont bousillé ta vie, et si tu te rappelles avec exactitude toutes les horreurs que tu as commises, de comment tu as supplié_ -oui, supplié-_ pour qu'enfin on t'achève, tes sentiments, tes instants heureux, tout ce qui faisait de toi un être à proprement parler, toutes ces conneries ont disparu, emportées par le flot de ton sang sur les murs, et un rire.  
Personne ne devrait avoir à vivre sa mort.

Il te demande ce que tu fais là, s'inquiète de savoir ce que sont devenus les autres. S'inquiète de savoir si eux aussi sont là. S'inquiète que tu ne répondes pas. Ca fait quoi, même pas un cycle ? Qu'il doit être là. Tu l'as suivi de peu dans la mort. Ta seule récompense aura été de lui amener celle qu'il a pu adorer selon un concept qui t'es totalement étranger. Mais même ça, tu n'en es même pas sûr.  
Même ça, tu ne l'as pas fait pour toi.

Il ne remarque pas ce que tu tiens dans ta main, entre tes doigts. Il ne remarque pas l'attache, le sang qui goute de tes doigts. La seule chose que tu as su emmener dans l'éternité. Il a fière allure, le prince, maintenant. Sur son visage tes deux balafres luisent d'un éclat malveillant, dans ce clair-obscur.

Là où tout a commencé, le soleil commence à se lever. Les ombres ne deviennent pas plus pâles, après tout les autres sont trop aveugles pour les remarquer. Un pilori derrière lui, des gradins derrière toi. Une clameur effrénée qui monte tout autour de vous, alors que le vide résonne à chaque instant un peu plus du manque de vivant.  
C'est donc ça, ton purgatoire.  
Revivre Ses derniers instants. Et tu vois le sang qui coule, coule, abominable. Et tu t'entends rire, alors qu'il meure. T'entends pleurer. T'entends espérer tout oublier. T'entends, et sent ton esprit se craqueler avec cette impression que tu t'es brisé. Seul. Et lui, en face de toi, il ne peut que sourire. Comme te narguer de la douleur.  
Il a fait quelque pas vers toi, et ta vision n'en est que plus douloureuse à l'odeur du sang vicié qui s'était échappé de ses plaies il a tant de mois. Pourtant tu continues à lutter. Tu continues à espérer ne rien voir.  
Une main sur ton épaule, il desserre tes doigts. Reprenant ce qu'il lui revient de droit. Et avant que le vide ne l'emporte, avec le soleil et un dernier sourire, tu entends sa voix.

_Ca fait mal de souffrir pour un autre, n'est-ce pas ?_

Là où a commencé, maintenant, tout s'est achevé. Deux ombre se sont affrontées, sans se parler, sans se regarder. En mémoire du passé. L'une tentant d'oublier et l'autre s'efforçant de l'y retenir. Maintenant elles sont parties pour enfin trouver l'oubli.


End file.
